


The Blue Girl

by navaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Crushes, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Shuri has a crush.





	The Blue Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



Shuri stares from the moment she sees her. Nakia starts teasing as soon as she realizes what's going on. "Don't take her apart, little genius."

Her blue alien machine girl is only interested in one white male genius. It takes two days until she realizes, she walks beside Stark the way Okoye walks beside members of her family.

"Her name is Nebula," Stark says. 

"Oh?"

"She's cooler than Iron Man," he adds and grins at Nebula, who adds with a smile: "And more deadly." 

A part of Nebula's arm freezes and she puts it back.

Shuri knows she's in love.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176101325623/marvel-drabbles) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/615347.html).


End file.
